Was it love or was it not?
by charunetra
Summary: Everything was nice and good till Gokudera did find himself alone with Yamamoto..it's hard to be alone with him when you don't know what he can do with you..


Gokudera felt dizzy and he try to push his body up but for some reason he can't to it..every time he want to move he felt pain in his hand and then he notis that he is not in his room or any room he knows and he was confused..he look up and saw that he was tied in the bed..why?what the heck is going on in here?he tryid to move more but it only make him hiss in pain and then he sae Yamamoto..what the hell is going on?why the heck he is not helping him out of this?  
"Like i can see you are awake also don't try to move so much you only hurt yourself" and he sit next to him  
"What the heck is going on baseball freak?untie me now" Gokudera didin't like this idea that he is with him all alone  
"no i wont" he answer and moved closer to Gokudera  
"What the fuck do you mean by ' no ' ?"  
Yamamoto was now so close to Gokudera that he feels his breathe in his face  
"No means no Gokudera Hayato" was simple answer  
"Whats the meaning of this Yamamoto?" Gokudera move his face away from Yamamoto but he take his chin to make him face him  
"Can't you tell by look? if not i tell you i'm going to make you mine even if you are not agree with me..thats why you are tied in bed so you can't move..so pleas stop movieng so much" Gokudera was first time in his life this terrified..He didn't want it at all so he askd:  
"Why are you doing that?what the hell is wrong with you?we are both guys and i'm not gay" Gokudera was scared to heart the answer  
"You ask why..isn't that simple.." and then he kissd him..Gokudera felt sick of that and he try to move his head away..no luck..after that he felt that Yamamoto was touching his stomach..it felt wired and scary..Gokudera was afraid like hell and then he can't breath anymore of this kiss..Yamamoto move his kissis now in his neck and Gokudera lose his calmnes  
" LET GO, BASEBALL BASTARD ! " he struggled against him no luck like beafore  
he just kiss him again and then his hands was in Gokudera underwear..he was scared out of his mind and he felt like crying..he scream out  
" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME THERE ! DO YOU HEAR ME BASEBALL FREAK..STOP IT RIGHT NOW "  
" Sorry, Gokudera. You're so tempting. " was only answer..his kissis was now moveing up to down  
" LET GO, BASEBALL BASTARD ! " he struggled against him even it hurts like hell..pleas god let me go and let it be all dream and i wake up soon  
he was now near his underwear..Gokudera felt like something break inside of him and what was next he felt was something he never wish to feel from HIM..he was licking his dick  
" NO. LET. ME. GO. BEFORE I BLOW YOUR ASS TO ITALY ! " he didn't know more to say that..mabye it makes him stop..no he was now geting more faster and even Gokudera didn't want to say it or do it he moan out of pleasure  
"ah..mnh..pleas stop it ..ahe..i can't..ahe..hhaaaaaahhh" and he come in Yamamoto mouth...he swallow all his cum..  
"But you did felt good didn't you Gokudera" and he lick his lips..  
like hell is Gokudera telling to him that it felt good..he was panting really hard "How... the... hell ..it felt ..good?with.. you?..no..way..now ..let..me..go"  
"No way..the fun just begine and i dont plane to end it so soon Gokudera " and the he was pushing 3 finger in his mouth..Gokudera didn't know what to do so Yamamoto told him "Lick it"...no way in hell i'm going to do that..with him not in my life time.."If you don't you feel much more pain..your choice"..what the hell he means..just in case he lick them..and somehow it made Yamamoto moan out load...it felt so fucking wrong and them same time so right..no stop it it's wrong..  
Yamamoto take his fingers out his mouth..and next was pain in in Gokudera ass...he was pushing one finger in him..it hurt like hell..  
" ARE YOU DEAF ? FUCK ! DO NOT TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD ! " then there was 2 finger in there..Yamamoto made scissors movements in his inside..It hurt so much..Gokudera felt tears are coming out..no way stop..i can't cry in front of him..no way..  
Now there come 3 finger and Gokudera let our a cry of pain..it felt like he have been shoot tree time in same place..damn why the hell this is happening with me..what did i do wrong? and he felt something between pain and pleasure..so he let out moan and somehow he thrust his body up..after some time he felt more pleasure than pain..Yamamoto remove his fingers..and he was takeing off his pants and underwear..Gokudera let out a yelp..what he saw was full erect dick and Yamamoto was positsion himself between his legs..Gokudera yelld out..  
"Don't you think that i want you put that thing inside me..do you hear me Yamamoto dont try it..or i swear i kill you and send you to hell"  
"I'm not going to stop now..so get ready" and then he push himeself all the way inside of him..Gokudera cry out loud of pain and now he have no power left to stop crying..tears was runing out of his eyes and he felt like he was going to break to two..he start to move..everythime he move it hurts and made him cry out of pain more and more  
"No pleas stop it Yamamoto..it hurts..pleas stop it already" he was sure he was bleeding quite lot and even if he plead he didn stop...like he told he is not going to stop even if he didn't like it..he just close his and felt of his body went numb all of this pain what he felt..he was crying really hard and there was no way he can show his face to Tsuna or anybody elss..he didn't care anymore...  
Yamamoto pick up the pace and Gokudera felt something more than pain..it was pleasure and it was all over his body..he let out a deep moan..he is rapeing me so why, why it feels so good?...  
"ah..mnh,,,...ahhhe...sto...mmmm..." it felt funny...i feel like i'm going to come soon..  
Yamamoto was pumping him as the same pace as he was trusting in him..he let out a moan as well..  
"haaaa mmmmee mmm...ahhhhhhhhhhh" Gokudera let out a moan as he came..Yamamoto came also..Gokudera felt tired and fell asleep..Yamamoto was takeing himself out of him and after he untied Gokudera and hug him..."I don't want to give you to Tsuna..i just didn't want that..i'm sorry that i hurt you" he kiss him "i love you Hayato" and after that he was going to sleep as well..he didn't care if Gokudera kill him after he awake but he was happy that Gokudera is at least now him...not anybody elss..even if it was for only for one night..


End file.
